The present embodiments relate to creating a fluoroscopy.
Within the interventional radiology and/or oncology, the primary imaging is effected using X-radiation, for example, by capturing or acquiring a two-dimensional real-time fluoroscopy (e.g., 2D live fluoroscopy). Therein, a special method of fluoroscopy is the “roadmap mode”. Therein, a medical component, a “device” such as a wire, a catheter, or a stent (e.g., an X-ray image of this component) is overlaid on a previously captured vascular mask in real-time imaging. Therein, the overlaid component (e.g., the component image overlaid with the vascular mask) may be referred to as an overlay image. This overlay image is used in real-time imaging as a navigation aid to avoid multiple contrast agent injections and additional captures or X-ray recordings.
Therein, the dark component is usually overlaid with a brightly displayed vascular mask. Typically, the vascular mask and the component image are therein overlaid in a mixing method and, for example, linearly weighted. Therein, the images are mixed as a whole, which basically functions well if the contrast ratio, thus the respective intensities of the differently overlaid images, are manually adapted to the respective situation.
The adaptation requirement results from the fact that the vascular mask and corresponding contrast to the background vary (e.g., over different injection types and injection locations). This results in different representation of the medical component in the final mixed image. Therein, the manual adaptation of the contrast, thus the manual adaptation of the intensities (e.g., image intensities) of the images overlaid in the overlay image in an image area with the vascular tree and in an image area with the medical component, is not always desired by the respective operator and may also be limited by boundaries of the adjustment parameters. Thus, in some circumstances, the ideal contrast or the ideal intensity ratio of the mentioned intensities may not be achieved. Correspondingly, variations in the contrast may occur in the overlay image, which may be annoying for the operator and disadvantageous for the process of the medical intervention.